


SGA - 2011-12-21 - Tentacles

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Other, Porn, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John/Tentacle porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	SGA - 2011-12-21 - Tentacles

URL for larger image (make sure adblocker is on): [ http://img165.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=967132395_2011_10_02_tentacle6_123_209lo.jpg](http://img165.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=967132395_2011_10_02_tentacle6_123_209lo.jpg)


End file.
